


Our Wedding, Our Future

by Theadosia57



Series: 'Wedding' Series [3]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theadosia57/pseuds/Theadosia57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Well now that's sorted, what about the future? This is what's on Bella's mind.   Breaking Dawn Pt 1 AU<br/>Part 3 of the Wedding series</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting to know you!

**Author's Note:**

> Now posting all multi-chapter stories 1 chap every 2 days

My wedding! just what do I want? I sure as hell ain't having an Edwardian one, do I look like 'Anne of Green Gables'? Hell no! I know I love the classics etc, but there will be no themed wedding for me, it's just too twee. I need to speak to the groom, I think laughingly to myself.

Speaking of Edward, his wardrobe is so blah! I think while Miss Bossy Pants is gone it's time for a re-vamp so to speak! Geez, I'm on a roll today. I pull out my new cell, he insisted and well hell I really did need one. But it isn't all singing, all dancing just basic, text, call and point and shoot camera. What more did I need? Nada!

"Hello Love, for what do I have the pleasure of hearing you sweet voice? Who do I need to kill, maim or otherwise get out of your life?" Oh, he's in a very playful mood today. "You're very cheery today? My future husband!" I hear him growling lowly in his chest, ah he likes that! Duly noted, "I thought I'd pop over as I need to run some ideas by you, okay sweetie?" I tell him. dropping my voice an octave.

"I'll be waiting impatiently, for your arrival, baby" he purrs at me, shit he purred at me, oh yeah, I like this. "Ease up there tiger, I'll be a pile of goo on my bedroom floor if you keep that up. Then you'll have to come scrape me into a bucket to get me over there" I laugh, so does he and I realise this is the most relaxed and sexy phone call he's ever had with me. Could all this be due to no Alice!!!

As I'm getting dressed and ready to leave I keep thinking, did she really interfere to that much of a degree that nobody was spontaneous. That's just fucked up! Oops! good job Esme can't read minds I'd be in trouble. Yes, that's another thing that needs to be addressed, much as I love the Cullens they can be a bit insensitive and in your face sometimes. I'm not a little girl anymore who needs correcting all the time. I swear occasionally, sue me!

I'll have to speak to Edward about our future living arrangements! I think close but not on top of would be best for us. After all, I'm an only child and used to space, peace and quiet and well running my own home and life. Maybe a granny flat or pool house, type of thing as long as I had my own front door. Thinking back to our phone call makes me decide to put on a pair of skinny jeans and a fitted top with an open shirt over it. Casual but showing off the assets, as little as they are.

When I arrive at their place, yes he is waiting, pacing actually and he sweeps me into his arms and gives me the most passionate kiss to date. This I could get used to! I behave for once not pushing him as I don't want to spoil the moment, I let him dictate the pace and it's so worth it. "Wow, should I leave and come back, if that's the greeting I'll get?" I ask and he laughs and hugs me to him tightly. "No, stay just where you are! Where you belong, in my arms, my love" he whispers in my ear.

Today is turning out to be a great day and I hope it continues. We go into the house and Esme is bustling about, tidying and moving things around. "Bella dear! Would you like some coffee? How about a sandwich?" she asks in a very happy tone. My goodness, Edward's not the only one affected by Alice's departure. "Thanks, Esme that would be nice" I reply as we follow her into the kitchen.

"So what are your plans for today?" she quizzes. "Well! believe it or not, while I was getting dressed it dawned on me, that I've never seen Edward in any casual clothes and I've come to have a rummage in his closet so to speak!" I laugh as I tell her this. "Casual clothes? I'm not sure if he has any dear!" she replies perplexed, "I'm not sure any of us do except Jasper really".

So after finishing my brunch, Edward and I set off to have a good look at his clothes. "It's not that I don't like some of what you wear, baby but all the time! Hell, I wear jeans, why can't you?" I mention and he looks unsure but lets me rake around in his dresser first. Not a t-shirt in sight. Nope, nothing that would constitute as casual at all. Okay maybe a couple of the jumpers, but that's all.

So I turn to the closet and yet again, it's all dressy and stuffy. I'm bending over checking out his shoes when I hear it, just a little groan, then a growl! Ah, the jeans of course. I stay where I am, maybe wiggle my ass a little and he's right behind me, so I straighten up slowly till my back is to his chest. He's purring again, oh I love it! I suddenly realise for the first time ever I feel him, firmly against my ass and I tense slightly.

Shit! I think and sense he's about to move. My hands whip behind me faster than I knew I was capable of, they latch onto his upper thighs, just where his butt begins and I hold fast. "Don't move an inch Edward! This is not nineteen oatcake and I need to know, now and then you want and desire me as much as I do you! Just because we aren't having sex yet, doesn't mean I don't want to know that you are turned on by me! You have no idea how important that it to me!" I inform him passionately.

"I give myself away all the time, I know you can smell my desire sometimes. Yes?" I ask breathily "Yes" is all he says in my ear, "Well didn't you think I might need affirmation too? You know how unsure of myself I am. It's empowering to know, I can do that to you!" He encloses me in a firm hold, one arm under my bust the other across my hips. Basically pinning me against him as he rolls his hips against my ass.

"Never think I don't want you! Need you desperately! my love, I do all the time. I just never wanted to tease you and then do nothing. Did you think all this time that I didn't desire you, physically?" I nod sadly, "Oh god, nothing is further from the truth. I now see it was wrong to not let you feel how much, I yearn for you. Please forgive me?" He sounds so sad and defeated, I slowly turn in his embrace and hug him tightly, well as tightly as I can and he does the same.

We stay like this for several minutes and I rub gentle circles on his back with my fingertips. He does the same and we're swaying slightly to our own rhythm and I am so content. I can feel him purring again and I press my ear firmly to his chest as I listen. "I love that sound, it's so sexy, yet comforting at the same time" I murmur and he tells me it the sound of his love for me, his mate, that all males can only do it after they find their one true mate.

We sit on the bed and talk, about everything and nothing. We laugh and then we're serious and for the first time he's completely open and honest about his fears and hopes for our future.  I ask why now? why has he said nothing before? and he drops his head and I know "Alice" we say together. She has been involving herself in every facet of our relationship and most of what's wrong, is her doing.

Telling him I that wouldn't want this, wouldn't like that. It was her idea not to let me feel how he physically felt about me. He is so ashamed that he listened to her, but I tell him he should have been able to trust his sister not to steer him wrong. I think he was speaking to the wrong sister, after all, Alice can't remember her human life, so how could she give him advice and he laughs with me and we are so relaxed.

Well, this explains many things. Okay, so we will start from scratch, getting to know each other, but properly this time. So tomorrow we are going clothes shopping, I need to see what he likes not Alice's ideas but Edwards, this should be fun, I hope!


	2. Well Hey Good Lookin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When the cats away the mice will play! Or should I say when the Catty Bitch is away!

We wander around the mall in Olympia, just window shopping to start with. I see some jeans and drag him inside. I pick out ones I like and then take him to the men's racks and show him the styles, cut, yadda yadda. He eventually with the help of an assistant who without moving from his spot, or actually being aware, told Edward what would suit him.

He's a little embarrassed to use the changing rooms but I convince him and were next door to each other and can still talk. I'm out first and say "Come on slowpoke let me see!" he shuffles out and I do a double take, they fit like a glove and are low at the waist, OMG! Hot Hot Hot! I can't stop myself whistling as he turns full circle and he's so embarrassed if he was human he'd be blushing.

"What about mine?" I say and he looks confused, "They don't look any diff....!" I lift up my shirt so he can see I'm wearing skinny, low at the hip, tight assed sexy ones. "Uh hmm... Wow... love there hot!" he stutters out looking intently at me as his eyes darken perceptibly. "Why thank you kind sir and you look devilishly handsome yourself," I tell him laughing.

"Now for some t-shirts and maybe polo shirts" I add. "What's a muscle shirt, Bella? That guy keeps repeating it over and over in his head" he asks, "Hell no! Forks is not ready for that just yet!"  I tell him, I'm not having Lauren Mallory creaming herself over my boyfriend. We look through the tee's and he sees a couple, with vintage bands on the front and he's sold.

"I've never shopped for myself, hell I've never been in a changing room before, this is so much fun love!" he's so happy and it shows in his whole demeanour, much more relaxed and carefree. His phone buzzes and it's Emmett asking what we're doing? Edward is so excited when he says "Shopping and trying stuff on, it's amazing Em!" He looks over at me pleading and I nod saying tell them to meet us, we'll wait and I'll grab some lunch.

The rest of the day is a blast, we try on stuff we would never wear and just muck about as well as actually getting new gear. "This is awesome Bella! I didn't know shopping could be such fun!" says Rose "Alice made it a military expedition and we never tried stuff on cause she saw it in her head and said yes or no right away" I smile at her happiness and wonder if they all see how controlled they were.

"You know the best bit Rose, you can wear the same things as many times as you like. Everyone should have favourite things they wear to make them happy" I tell her "Even if it's just sweats for lounging about in". By the time, we're done Emmett has a collection of tee's saying crazy stuff like 'Bite Me!' 'Fangs Ain't What  They Used To Be!' and he's got the name of a website where he can get more.

Esme and Carlisle are confused when we return, "I thought you were going shopping?" he asks, we all answer in the affirmative, laughing "How are you all so happy then?" I laugh at the looks on their faces. "Cause Bella makes shopping fun" shouts Emmett as he hauls out all his tee's to show Esme. She's so happy everyone else is happy, Carlisle is hugging her and he too seems more relaxed.

Esme looked a little wistful and I said "Next time Esme, women only! There this little shop to die for in Seattle" and I wink at her so she got my meaning. She even giggled and Carlisle started to smile widely. Edward looked at me confused so I mouthed "Lingerie" He raised an eyebrow and I nod, now everyone was smiling and then we all just burst out laughing it was so silly.

Just before I left for home I wrote on a piece of paper _'Wedding Lingerie' at least a look._ Showed it to Rose and Esme and they looked ecstatic, they both nodded and I said my goodbyes. When Edward was driving me home I broached the delicate subject, "I know you can't turn it off baby, but over the next few months, there will be wedding stuff I don't want you to see beforehand! So could you please try to stay out of the woman's heads if you can? please for me?" I begged and he nodded and said he would try to ignore their thoughts specifically.

He asked me what he should wear tomorrow for school, but I shook my head saying "What you want, for once wear what you want!" and he sighed and then nodded. I laughed "It's easy Edward I do it every day!" He smiled and said, "Okay love I'll give it a try". I was looking forward to seeing who Edward thought he was and shit I hoped I wasn't going to be disappointed.

The next morning when he left, he told me he'd meet me at the school. So I eagerly got ready and made my way there early hoping to be there when he arrived, I had just pulled up when his car slid in next to my truck. He was smiling and slide out of his seat in those awesome jeans and a plain white t-shirt under  a black open button-down with the sleeves rolled back to show off his Cullen cuff. He looked good and more like a man than a high school boy.

Even I heard the gasps nearby, he opened my door to help me out and growled low and deep, I was wearing my new jeans too and great minds think alike cause I had on a white cropped tank and a black blazer jacket with the sleeves rolled up.

He slide is hands inside the jacket, making contact with my bare midriff and he held me close against himself. "I don't think I'll make it through today without killing Newton, with you dressed this way, Love!" I giggled and snuggled closer. "You'll survive, but who will I have to punch out hmm!" I asked and it was his turn to laugh.

As we turned to head into the main building, we both reached into our pockets and pulled out the shades we bought for a joke yesterday and slide them on. Everyone was gaping at us as if they didn't know who we were. Edward slides his hand into one of the pockets on my rear and gently squeezed as we walked into the school, never one to miss an opportunity, I did the same and hear him purring quietly.


	3. Nice Day, For A White Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's that sorted xx AAP

It was decided between the two of us, that the wedding would be not in August as Alice said but in November, a fall wedding which would be better for our preferred colour scheme, the Golden Topaz and touches of Warm Brown. This to match the eyes of the bride and groom. My dress would be more winter white, a straight shift with lace overlay, both Angela and I would have cloaks for the journey to and from the church.

Mine, gold with brown trim and hers brown with gold trim as her dress would be gold with the same overlay as mine but to her waist, unlike mine which would be full length. Edward would be in a dark brown suit with a gold tie and cummerbund. The flowers would be autumnal colours and the church would have gold, cream and brown ribbons.

Simple, elegant, not to over the top and just me. Edward seems very happy about the whole idea and only asked if at the church instead of the organ could Rose play the harp, I was overjoyed. She played beautifully, I'd heard her once before and that would just be the perfect thing to set the whole wedding apart from the norm. I don't mind different just not OTT.

The reception we finally decided would be at the church hall as the other choices were the lodge or the diner and well maybe not. Esme and my mother Renee were well on top of that and it was going to be just a buffet, especially as half the guests  don't eat. So it would be easy for them to pretend.

So, all in all, I was pleased with how it would all come together and was beginning to anxiously look forward to it. Unlike my dad, who like me wasn't good with being the centre of attention. But we were both going to have to suck it up as it was really unavoidable, seeing as I was the bride and he was giving me away.

We were going to Isle Esme for our honeymoon, at first, Edward had tried to keep it a secret, but I insisted he tell me as how would I know what to pack. He said he would get Rose to pack for me but changed his mind when he saw the look on my face. I don't think so, I trust her, yes, but I would be packing my own bag thank you very much, as if I'd let anyone else pack for my honeymoon!

It was late August and Jasper and Alice were returning today. I wasn't eager for it I had to admit. But she was part of the family and hopefully she had learned that you can't run everyone's life to suit your own. Everyone was going to line up waiting on the verandah when I asked why they did that? They looked sheepishly at each other and I realised this was another Alice idea. So we all wandered back into the house and got on with little jobs to pass the time.

There were hugs and kisses all around and apart from the slight tension in the air it went better than expected. Jasper was in jeans and cowboy boots, looking really relaxed. So he too had taken that to heart and was dressing himself. "Hello Bella," Alice said quietly and I answered right away and gave her a small hug.

Turns out that while they were gone Jasper had been giving her emotional therapy. Reminding her of times when one of the others had wanted to do something and she vetoed it. Then letting her feel how disappointed they were. It seems there were lots of those times.

She started to see that her visions only made her happy and everyone else just went along with it for peace and to stop her pouting and wingeing. That they were actually only happy when she and Jasper were away, that was a sad pill for her to swallow. She waited two days then caught me as I was arriving that morning to say, she had seen my wedding plans and the whole thing looked lovely and so me.

She apologised for her behaviour and thanked me for standing up to her, as she realised just how miserable she had made everyone and knew it would have continued until it split the family up. She says she never looks for things now only telling Jasper if something big pops into her head. This seems to actually make her happy too. So she asks is there anything left to do, before the big day. I groan yes , I still need to write the invitations and her eyes light up, "Be my guest Alice! There in the large box on the dining room table, the list's in there too. That will save me getting carpel tunnel! So thank you"

I tell her laughing, as I go in search of my very sexy fiancé. That's something else that changed, Edward is a little more demonstrative nowadays, he has also been willing to try a few things that will make our honeymoon less of a overwhelming event for both of us. So with just over a month to go, I'm getting as much practise as I can, well can you blame me.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters belong to S. Meyer. Otherwise, the rest is my musings on an AU.


End file.
